Til Death Do Us Part
by Lillica
Summary: Ash's suicide journal... a sad/dark AAMR. Feedback is appreciated! ^_^


****

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the character, Emily, and the idea for this story which is not intended for profit.

Notes:This is an old fanfic if mine that took me a long time to finish. Some characters may seem OOC because this takes place many years after the series. It is a sad/dark AAMR. Rated PG for mild cussing and some death.

****************************************************

****

'Til Death Do Us Part

Everyone thought Misty and I would live happily ever after, like in all those children's storybooks. Hell, I did too, after all, as Tracey would say; we were destined to be together forever. It turned out, we were all wrong.

_Ash stopped writing and chewed on the end of his pen. He glanced at the bottle that he had placed on the table. Just a few of those pills and all his pain would be gone; his life would be over. 'No,' he thought, 'I have to write this first.' His hands trembling, Ash continued to write._

You may think I took the cowardly way out, but it was the only way. There's not enough time or ink to write everything, so I'll just write the important parts and details that lead to… this. If you still don't understand, then just continue to read. Let me start from the beginning, well not the beginning but the day I proposed…

****************************************************

The crowd stared in anticipation, waiting for the talented Pokémon Master to send out his first pokémon. 20 year old Ash Ketchum did not make any move towards his belt, nor did he command his powerful Pikachu. Instead he turned around and walked up to the announcer's booth.

A murmur of confusion was heard throughout the stadium. Ash caught the questioning look Misty was giving him from the sidelines; he only smiled. A few whispered words were exchanged between him and the man working at the booth. He patted Ash on the shoulder and handed him a microphone. Ash thanked him and walked back out to the center of the battlefield.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to interrupt this match, but I have a very important announcement to make." The spectators immediately quieted down and sat on the edge of their seats.

"I have decided to forfeit this match and pass the title of Pokémon Master to my good friend and great pokémon trainer; Gary Oak. This caused an uproar; the stadium was filled with cries of shock, cheering and outrage. Everyone began talking at once and cameras flashed.

He cleared his throat; the crowd began to calm down, and waited for an explanation. Ash nodded to the man in the announcer's booth, he nodded back. The lights dimmed and a large spotlight fell on Ash. 

"I'm sure you're all wondering why," he paused, "I hope this wasn't a mistake…" He walked towards Misty who had been the most shocked (besides Gary) from his announcement. What he said next shocked her more.

Ash stopped right in front of her and stared deep into her bright blue eyes. "Misty, I love you with all my heart, and there's nothing I want more then to spend the rest of my life with you." He went down on one knee and pulled a small black box out from his pocket. "Misty Waters, will you marry me?"

Her eyes shimmered with tears, "Oh Ash, yes, of course, I will." Everyone rose to their feet and cheered loudly, clapping and whistling. Ash slid the engagement ring on her finger; both were shaking with excitement and happiness. Not caring that they were on national television, in front of thousands of people they kissed, only stopping in need for oxygen. 

****************************************************

Ash nervously fiddled with his bow tie. The sweet organ music played through the church as the doors opened. Daisy's five-year-old daughter stepped down the aisle, throwing rose petals. Her green eyes peered shyly through her pretty blond curls. When she reached the end, her father took her hand and gently led her back to their seats.

Next came Erika. Over the years she and Misty had became close friends. Erika had been ecstatic when Misty had asked her to be the maid of honor, and eagerly accepted. She wore a beautiful satin green dress. In her hair was her trademark headband, which she had dyed to match her dress.

Behind her came the bridesmaids: Daisy, Violet, and Lily. They were all beautiful in their matching blue dresses that fell to their knees. They walked in perfect unison, all with bright smiles, happy that their sister was getting married.

Daisy was and had been happily married for seven years now. She and her husband A.J. are both very proud of their two children, Krissy and Jake. 

Lily had been in many relationships; none were too serious. She longed for a husband and kids, but was so busy with her job and social life; she didn't have time for a commitment. 

Violet on the other hand had been married for almost a year now and was four weeks pregnant. She had fallen in love with and married a young man named Danny.

Beside him Brock was whispering and broke Ash's thoughts. "Wow, they sure are pretty…" he drooled with his face slightly reddening. Ash shared an amused look with Tracey; they both laughed. 'Even though he's happily married, Brock still had the same habits from when we traveled as kids,' he thought, remembering all the instances where Brock had gone crazy over almost anything in a skirt.

The music stopped and a new melody played, Ash's attention snapped to the door. It opened and out walked Misty, on the arm of her stepfather John. His heart skipped a beat, Misty by far out-shined her sisters; she was breathtaking. Her beautiful, (expensive) wedding gown swished as she gracefully walked down the aisle. Her long, red hair had been put up into a stylish French twist with two strands hanging down in the front. The crystal blue necklace he had given Misty for her 19th birthday hung, shimmering, around her neck.

She reached the end. John kissed her cheek and she hugged him back. He said something Ash couldn't hear; Misty nodded and wiped away a tear. He stepped back and took his place beside the best men, Brock, Tracey and of course Pikachu. Misty turned to Ash; she looked as nervous as Ash felt. He took her hand and squeezed it; she gratefully squeezed back.

The priest cleared his throat and began with a bible in his hand. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today…"

Ash spotted his mother crying in the 2nd row. She caught his gaze and smiled. With on hand she unsuccessfully tried to wipe the tears from her face. He smiled back; his mother was sad to let her son go, but wanted him to be happy and was looking forward to having Misty as her daughter in-law. 

Ash looked around the room in a small daze. The church was packed with all the guests. There were all of both of their families and relatives. Also almost everyone they had ever met or battled in their travels when they had been young. Even Team Rocket had come. Jessie and James, who had married five years ago, had two daughters now, and Jessie was noticeably pregnant with their third child.

Misty and Ash had wanted a big, fancy wedding and that's what they were getting.

"Do you Misty Waters, take Ash Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband?" (You know the rest ^_^;;)

Misty looked at him and smiled, one that always made him melt. Small tears of happiness began to form in her eyes. "I do."

"And do you Ash Ketchum, take Misty Waters to be your lawfully wedded wife?" (Same as above)

Ash gently tightened his grip on her hand. Like he had told her when he proposed, he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life and live happily with her. "I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ash lifted her veil and did just that.

Misty was crying now, pictures were being snapped from al over the room. Ash picked her up and she laughed in surprise. He carried hr back down the aisle and out of the church. People crowded them, rice was thrown, more pictures were taken and congratulations were said.

Both smiling and giddy with happiness, Ash let Misty down. They held each other's hand and made their way through the people. Turning her back to them, Misty threw the bouquet. A huge mass of women all pushed and scrambled trying to catch the flowers.

Tracey looked startled as the bouquet landed on his head. It bounced off and he caught it in his arms. A smile spread on his face; that is until all the women turned to look at him. "That guy has it, get him!" cried a voice. Tracey didn't need to think twice, he ran for his life.

Ash and Misty laughed, "Run, Tracey, run," she yelled. He looked up and grinned. He lost his balance and fell, the mob was on him in seconds. When they all finally got up, Tracey dizzily stood, clutching the bouquet.

Ash kissed his mother and hugged Professor Oak goodbye, Misty did the same to her parents and sisters. They both hugged Erika, Brock and Tracey. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder (in its lil mini tuxedo)

"Are you ready to go Misty?"

"She turned and smiled, "yeah."

Ash threw a pokéball and released his Charizard. He helped Misty on its back, then climbed on behind her. They both waved all their family and friends; they all waved back. "Let's go Charizard," Ash pet its neck.

"Char!" It beat its wings and lifted from the ground. The large fire lizard roared again and began to fly. Ash and Misty continued to wave until everyone; including the church was out of sight.

Ash put his arm around her waist. "Do you think we'll live happily ever after?" he whispered with a small smile.

"I know we will, until death do us part." 

Ash shook his head, "No, not even death will come between our love."

They kissed as they flew through the air.

****************************************************

"Misty, I'm home," Ash closed the door and took off his shoes.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu came running from the living room. Instead of jumping into his arms and giving him the usual lick/hug, it tugged worriedly at Ash's leg.

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pikachu, Chu Pika!"

"What? There's something wrong with Misty?"

"Pi!" It took off back in the direction it had come. Ash quickly followed.

Ash found Misty in the kitchen. Her back was turned to him, but he could hear her crying. He spotted the phone on the ground, he figured she must have dropped it.

"Misty, honey, what's wrong?"

She didn't turn around, "I just got off the phone with the doctor…"

Panic swept over Ash. Lately Misty had been feeling sick and he had suggested that she visit the doctor. "Are you all right, what did the doctor say?"

She turned, Ash realized she was smiling. "The doctor said… I'm pregnant."

Ash stared at her stunned, "What?"

Her smile widened, "I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby."

"That's great!" Ash ran over and twirled her in the air. He brought her down and they hugged, "You really mean it?" he asked, his smile just as bright.

She nodded, unable to speak, tears spilled down her cheeks. Ash kissed her happily and she kissed him back. Holding hands they began to laugh and dance like they were kids again. Pikachu watched them confused for a moment before it joined in too.

__

***************************************************

Ash laughed at the memory. He stopped and sadly looked at what he had just written. When Misty had told him she was pregnant, it had been the happiest moment in his life (well besides the honeymoon ^_~). Biting his lip to keep himself from crying, Ash picked up the pen.

****************************************************

"Push Mrs. Ketchum, push!"

"I am!" She snapped irritably.

"Misty, honey, just listen and do what the doctor tells you, everything will be easier." Ash held onto her hand to give her support.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one trying to give birth!"

Ash chuckled softly; she was still the same old Misty. "Alright honey, you have to push."

"Why can't the baby just crawl out painlessly on it's own?" She huffed, pushing as hard as she could. Misty screamed rather loudly in pain and tightened her grip on Ash's hand.

Wincing Ash stroked her hair, "You can do it Mist," he whispered. She gave him a small smile.

"One more big push," the doctor instructed.

Misty clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. She pushed hard again, crying and silently pleading for the baby to come out with nothing wrong. Ash's hand was nearly broken by this time, yet he continued to support and comfort her, as best he could. Misty screamed again, crying, as she pushed one last time.

A loud wailing sound filled the hospital room. Misty began to smile; she loosened her death grip on Ash's hand. 

The doctor carried the baby over, "It's a healthy baby girl," he said as he handed her to Misty.

"She's beautiful," Misty whispered, pulling the blanket down to see the baby's face.

"Yes," Ash agreed, smiling proudly, "Just like her mother." He touched the baby's fingers in awe at how small they were. "She's got your pretty face."

"My face is not that chubby," Misty laughed.

"She's got your bright blue eyes too, just like I hoped. When our baby is a young teenager, she's going to be a knockout, unlike you were," Ash teased.

Misty ignored that comment with a smile. "Look she'll have your hair," she ran a finger over the little black fuzz, growing on the infant's head. Misty rocked the baby, trying to stop the crying. "What should we name her?"

Both were silent for a few minutes before Ash spoke. "What about Emily? After your mother's name."

"Emily… I like it." She paused thoughtfully and glanced out the window. Her gaze stopped on wild rose bushes, the roses were beautiful, just beginning to open; starting a new life. "Her middle name could be Rose, what do you think?"

"Emily Rose Ketchum," he kissed Misty's forehead, "It's perfect."

The baby stopped crying.

***************************************************

"Try and catch me Pikachu!" Four-year-old Emily Ketchum, ran as fast as her wobbly legs could go. Pikachu followed pretending that she was too fast for him to tag.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped at her and missed on purpose. Emily whooped in delight and continued to run, her jet, black hair flew in all directions.

Misty laughed and Ash smiled, Emily and Pikachu had become very fond of each other. They always played together, Pikachu letting her win of course. Every night Emily would go to sleep with Pikachu snuggled beside her, it was very cute.

"Em', Pikachu, time to eat," Misty called. It was a clear, warm, Sunday afternoon and Ash had proposed the idea of a family picnic. Misty had thought it was a good idea, Emily had been thrilled. They had decided to pick a nice, grassy spot near the house.

Emily and Pikachu stopped playing tag and walked up the small hill where Ash had laid the blanket. Misty brought over the large picnic basket in which they had packed their food and drinks. The four sat down, Ash and Misty handed out the sandwiches and juice (pokémon food for Pikachu)

They ate in silence for a moment, except for Ash who chewed rather loud.

"You eat like a slob, just like you were ten-years-old," Misty scolded playfully.

"I do not," Ash protested. A large glob of mustard fell onto his shirt, leaving a small yellow stain. He sweat-dropped, "That doesn't prove anything."

"You're still just as stubborn too," Misty laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ash grinned, as he poured himself more juice.

Misty passed out the rice krispie squares and chips. After a few minutes, Emily began to impatiently rock from side to side.

"What is it Emily?" Ash asked between bites.

"I wanna play in the field again."

Misty gestured to Emily's plate, "But you've hardly ate anything."

"Not hungry," the small girl said softly.

Ash checked his watch, "Sorry Em', it's time for your nap. You can play after, okay?"

" 'Kay daddy." She cast a longing look in the direction of the field before Misty gently picked her up. Ash pulled out Emily's favorite doll, a stuffed Vaporeon and gave it to her. 

Misty lay on the blanket with Emily in her arms. Ash lay beside them, Pikachu curled at his feet. It had been a long week for all of them, and were quite tired. After five minutes or so all four of them were sleeping peacefully.

Pikachu awoke with a small yawn. It opened its eyes and looked around sleepily. Its eyes fell upon Ash and Misty, a smile came to its face. They looked so cute, so perfect sleeping together ( not that way ^^;; ), Ash with an arm around her. Pikachu suddenly became alert; Emily was no longer sleeping safely with her mother. Jumping to its feet, Pikachu thundershocked Ash and Misty awake.

"Pikachu, what is it?!" Ash --- who was now slightly crispy --- asked half in annoyance and half in concern.

"Pika! Pikachu, chu pika!" Pikachu impatiently gestured towards the blanket. Misty who had just regained her senses looked around panicked.

"Where's Emily?!" she cried, standing up; Ash did too. The three scanned their surroundings fearfully, what could have happened? Thoughts raced through Ash's head, what if she was hurt, or lost? What if she had been kidnapped? He caught a glimpse of what looked like a head of black hair; it was Emily.

"She's there!" Ash pointed down to the road where Emily was playing. His relief quickly disappeared when he realized a large truck --- in the distance --- was heading in her direction.

"The truck's going to run her over!" Misty cried in horror.

"Come on!" Ash grabbed Misty's hand and they ran down the hill onto the field. The truck was getting closer; they kept on running. "We're not going to make it in time," Ash said in despair.

"Emily!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs, "Get off the road!" Their daughter didn't seem to hear, she was unaware of the danger coming towards her.

"Pikachu!" With a burst of speed, Pikachu ran as fast as it could across the field. The truck was coming fast; the driver wasn't paying close attention to the road. With no time left to spare, Pikachu made its decision. It leapt with all it's strength and knocked over Emily, she hit the ground with a cry of pain, and safely rolled of the road. The truck driver's face filled with surprise and he slammed on the breaks, but it was too late. The fender struck Pikachu with tremendous force, sending it flying in the air.

Pikachu has no time to react; it smashed on the pavement with a sickening crack. Ash and Misty stood in shock, unable to speak or move. Everything was silent; Pikachu still lay face down on the road, unmoving.

"Pikachu, no," Ash said in a choked whisper. He rushed to Pikachu's side, Misty right behind him. Ash kneeled beside it, ignoring the puddle of blood that surrounded his knees.

Misty gently scooped Emily into her arms, she was slightly scraped and bleeding, but otherwise unhurt. "What's wrong with Pikachu?" she asked, "What's all that red stuff. Misty bit her lip, wiped off Emily's tears and hugged the child. Not answering her questions, she covered Emily's eyes, Emily didn't object.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Ash paid no attention to the man who had gotten out of the truck. He desperately looked for a way to stop the blood flow.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu weakly opened one of its eyes and looked at Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash blinked back tears and cradled the small rodent in his arms. Pikachu gave a squeak of pain; it was losing too much blood. "Listen buddy, you're going to be okay," Ash tried to reassure it.

"Chaaa," it's other eye opened.

Ash felt the tears spring to his eyes. Pikachu was his first and strongest pokémon, also his best friend. The two of them had gone through everything together, he couldn't lose Pikachu; not like this. "Hang on," he pleaded.

Using it's last bit of power; Pikachu extended its paw. It winced in obvious pain, but didn't give up. "Pika, Pikachu."

Ash half smiled through his tears and gently took a hold of Pikachu's paw. "Friends to the end."

"Pi…" its eyes closed and its body grew limp. Ash hugged Pikachu to his chest, not wanting to believe.

"Pikachu!" he shrieked, his voice high pitched. Misty who was also crying placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, offering any comfort she could. Ash didn't seem to notice; he only stared ahead with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Pikachu was dead.

__

****************************************************

Ash willed himself not to cry as he started to chew on the pen again. All the vivid memories of Pikachu being killed, saving Emily's life had rushed back at him. His eyes darted towards the bottle; it seemed to beckon for him to take the drugs. Ash struggled to push away that thought and refocused on the journal. No matter how much more pain it would cause, he had to finish writing.

*****************************************************

Hand in hand, Ash and Misty leisurely strolled through the park. It was a slightly chilly evening, but had seemed like a perfect time to go for a long walk. They went on walks frequently now, leaving Emily in the care of Mrs. Ketchum (Ash's mother).

It had almost been two years since Pikachu's death; Ash had had a rough time accepting and trying to get over it. There had been a part of his life missing ever since. Misty tried her best to fill it, help him through it, and Ash loved her for even more for that, but he still hadn't stopped grieving.

Misty seemed to sense what Ash was thinking about; she always could. "Do you want to visit Pikachu's grave?" she asked softly, her eyes studying his face.

Ash paused, then shook his head, "It'll just upset me too much, I just want to go home."

Misty kissed his cheek in understanding, "Okay, let's go."

Suddenly a dark figure jumped out behind them from some bushes. Misty gave a startled gasp; Ash held a protective arm over her. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Well, if it isn't the twerps," said a raspy, slightly slurred voice. The man stepped out of the shadows, a sneer on his face. He was quite tall, and had dark rusty colored eyes.

Misty's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "…Butch?"

He walked closer to them, "That would be me."

Misty was about to respond, when she noticed the metal object in his hand, it was a gun. Ash saw it too; they looked at each other frightened. Glancing nervously at the gun, Ash took a hesitant step forward. "Butch… there's no need for a gun, please put it down."

"No!" he snapped, his anger rising and his grip on the gun tightening. "I've been waiting to do this for years now, and finally I've tracked you two down."

"What are you talking about?" Misty cried.

"What am I talking about! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!" he roared furiously. "Don't you remember when you and your little bitch wrecked Cassidy's, and my plans and got us put back in jail? Well, Giovanni fired us after that. We rotted five years in that jail cell. We finally manage to break out, but have no money, no food, no place to go. We were forced to live on the streets as bums."

The hatred in Butch's eyes was temporarily masked with hurt and pain. "We stole what we could, but it wasn't enough. Cassidy got really sick, and she… she died," he choked.

Ash and Misty were silent, both, for a moment, feeling sorry for him. Their fear returned as his voice became harsh again. It was obvious he had been drinking, he had a gun; there was no telling what he would do.

Butch raised the gun and aimed it at both of them, his eyes once again hateful and wild. "So don't you see? You ruined my life, you killed Cassidy, who I loved, and now," he paused, "I'm going to kill you both."

Before either of them could move or speak, Butch pulled the trigger and fired two shots. Ash watched in growing horror, as both bullets struck Misty in the chest, throwing her off her feet.

"Oh god, Misty!" She hit the ground without a noise except for the thud of her body. Ash immediately went down on his knees; he lifted her head in his arms. "Misty speak to me, can you hear me?" Ash was near hysterics; blood had quickly soaked through her clothes and began to trickle on the grass.

Misty looked at him in a daze, "Ash, I- " she was cut off as she moaned loudly in pain.

Ash grabbed her hand, "Misty, I'm here, it's okay."

Misty was aware of the forming puddle of blood coming from the wounds. "It's hurts so much… I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No!" Ash cried, "I'll bring you to the hospital, you'll be fine. He quickly took off his jacket and pressed it against her wounds, trying to stop the blood flow.

Misty could read the fear and uncertainty in his eyes; "I know you're lying…" She coughed and spat out blood.

"Mist', hang on, you can make it!"

Her blue eyes looked into his sadly; telling him her life would soon be over. "I love you Ash."

Tears streamed down his face, "I love you too Misty, always and forever."

"Kiss me?" she asked weakly, her grip on his hand loosening.

Ash kissed her softly on the lips; her tears slightly tickled his cheeks. 

Misty's voice was no more than a whisper now, "Goodbye…" Her eyes closed and she exhaled her last breath; her heart had stopped. Ash clung to her body, the tears coming faster now.

"No! Misty, don't leave me, you can't die!" The only answer he got was the silence of the night.

"Wasn't that so touching?" Butch who had watched without feeling any regret only triumph, had finally spoke. "Now you know how I suffered when Cassidy died, know how much anguish and pain I felt."

Ash turned to face Butch; so many different emotions were flaring. "You killed her, you stupid bastard!"

Butch only smiled, "Now it's your turn." A shot fired into the air.

Ash closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to tear through his flesh, instead he heard Butch give a surprised shriek. His eyes flickered open to see Butch on the ground, a bullet wound in his shoulder, his gun had fallen from his hands. Ash's gaze moved up; Officer Jenny and her two Growlithes stood, looking at him. Ash could only mutter a small 'thank you', before he passed out.

***************************************************

Ash couldn't stop himself from crying this time. Losing Misty had been ten times as worse as Pikachu's death, the girl he had known and loved for almost sixteen years was gone. Ash wished it had been him that Butch had killed, and Misty that had been saved by Officer Jenny. 

Ash held a picture of himself and Misty from their wedding day; they were kissing. With an anguished sob he put it back into the desk drawer; every wound had been re-opened, every memory was now re-playing in his mind. His hands shaking, Ash gripped the pen, trying to keep himself from looking at the bottle. It would only be a few minutes more; he still had something else important to write.

****************************************************

I hope you can all at least somewhat understand now. Without Pikachu and Misty in my life I have lost so much. I am no longer the man I once was, all I bring is pain and anger to everyone. I can't go on…

Brock, Tracey, I love you guys, you were great friends. I hope you and your families live long, healthy lives. Oh, and Brock, you and Suzie, please take care of all my pokémon, I know only the world's greatest pokémon breeders could bring them to their full potential.

My loving daughter Emily, I'm so sorry for doing this. Please don't live your whole life hating me and try to understand someday. I know you will grow to be a beautiful, smart, talented woman. Follow your dreams, you can achieve anything you want. Always remember that your mother and I both loved you very much, and will always being watching over you.

Mother, try not to take this too hard, nothing was your fault, you were the best mother I could have ever had. I'm leaving Emily with you, please watch over her, I know you will take great care of her, and raise her right.

With all that said, I am finished writing, goodbye to everyone,

Sincerely, 

Ash Ketchum

***************************************************

****

Written By Lilly.

Comments, suggestions, flames? Please write anything in a review, or send to me at [tenshi_sakura@magicgirl.com][1]

****************************************************

__

   [1]: mailto:tenshi_sakura@magicgirl.com



End file.
